Kissmark?
by Kirana Agi Qiao
Summary: AschLuke. Luke kebingungan mencari maksud 'kissmark' karena pertanyaan Tear dan Natalia. Semua orang mentertawakannya kecuali... BL, OOC, don't like, don't read!


Kirana : KITA BERJUMPA LAGI, _READERS_ SEKALIAN! *give the readers Kirana's Deathly Hug*

Qiao : *langsung tendang Kirana* _Get your ass away from the readers_, _moron_.

Kirana : *pout*

Agi : *sigh* Apa hanya aku yang normal di sini?

**Disclaimer : Tales of the Abyss is not ours.**

**Pair : AschLuke**

**Warning : Alternate Reality, sho-ai, replicacest, OOC, abal, ga-je. Hopefully you like it! ***bows*

**.**

Let the story start. So, shall we begin?

**.**

"Luke,"

Sosok berambut merah terang dengan potongan pendek itu menoleh. Melihat kedua temannya, si rambut cokelat panjang dan si pirang, sedang tersenyum. Jahil. Ini pertanda buruk.

"Apa kau pernah memberi atau menerima _kissmark_?" tanya si rambut cokelat.

_Catatan Luke fon Fabre #54 : Apapun kissmark itu, kalau Tear dan Natalia tertawa-tawa, maka itu bukanlah hal yang bagus._

"Emm... Tidak, kurasa..." jawab Luke gugup.

"Benar kan?" Tear langsung bertampang sumringah sambil menatap Natalia.

"Huh! Iya, iya!" Natalia merengut. Sepertinya mereka tengah bertaruh entah apa itu.

Yang jelas, Luke tidak ingin tahu hal yang mereka berdua pertaruhkan.

"Umm... Memangnya _kissmark_ itu apa?" tanya Luke.

Tear dan Natalia terdiam sebelum menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut, "Apa barusan kau bilang kalau kau tidak tahu _kissmark_?" seru mereka berdua.

Luke mengerjapkan matanya sebelum mengangguk pelan.

"WHA—MAKSUDMU, KAU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK TAHU APA ITU _KISSMARK_?"

_Tear, Natalia, kalian tidak perlu sehisteris itu._

"Kalau pun aku tahu mungkin aku tidak akan bertanya." jawab Luke.

Tear dan Natalia kembali terdiam sebelum menyeringai.

Sepertinya Luke pernah melihat seringai itu entah kapan dan dimana.

**.**

Dan disinilah dia. Berlari-lari mengelilingi Grand Chokmah hanya untuk mencari arti dari '_kissmark_'. Sudah tiga jam dia mencari artinya. Tapi yang ada semua orang mentertawainya.

Seperti misalnya...

"_Guy! Apa kau tahu apa itu kissmark?"_

"_Tentu saja. Kau tidak tahu, ya? Sudah kuduga. Psssht—hahahaha~"_

Atau...

"_Jade! Anise! Kalian tahu apa itu kissmark?"_

"_Oyaa, Luke, kau tidak tahu? Sungguh sayang sekali. Aku ingin sekali memberitahumu, tapi aku tidak tega."_

"_Pffft—Luke, kau tidak tahu kissmark? Kemana saja kau?"_

Hampir semua orang menjawab seperti itu. Lama-lama Luke akan berpihak pada Van untuk membuat dunia _replica_ saja.

Bicara soal _replica_... AH! ITU DIA!

Dia bisa minta tolong pada Asch! Mungkin saja _original_-nya itu mau merepotkan dirinya sendiri untuk menjelaskan padanya apa itu _kissmark_!

Luke tersenyum senang.

**.**

Asch sedang berjalan ketika suara yang amat sangat familiar terdengar.

"Asch!"

Dan dia berhenti berjalan untuk menoleh dan mendapati _replica_-nya sedang dalam kondisi berantakan. Kenapa dia? Sehabis bertempur melawan sekelompok Liger? Sehabis memberontak saat di-grepe-grepe pengangguran di pasar? Apapun itu, Asch sungguh berharap kalau yang terjadi bukanlah seperti pilihan kedua.

_Catatan Author #97 : Darimana Asch mengetahui kosakata macam 'grepe-grepe'?_

Luke tersengal-sengal. Dia jatuh terduduk untuk mengontrol napasnya sebelum kembali berdiri dan menatap Asch dengan penuh harap.

"Asch," Luke menatap Asch.

"Apa, _dreck_?" Asch malah menatap tajam pada Luke.

"..." Kini Luke ragu apakah dia harus bertanya pada si _tsundere_-galak a.k.a _original_-nya ini.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin bicara apapun, aku akan pergi." Asch berbalik dan mulai mengambil langkah.

Luke langsung menarik lengan baju Asch sehingga membuat si kepala merah panjang itu sedikit terkejut. "Apa maumu?" tanya Asch ketus.

"... _Kissmark_ itu apa?" Akhirnya. Luke bertanya dengan penuh harap.

Asch the Bloody, 17 tahun, tidak pernah tersedak sekeras itu.

"Kau... Tidak tahu _kissmark_?" Asch tersenyum meremehkan.

"Uuh! Setidaknya jawablah! Aku berkeliling kota dan tidak ada seorang pun yang memberitahuku apa artinya dan mereka malah mentertawaiku!" Luke memasang raut kesal legendarisnya yang bisa membuat semua pemuda (sampai yang _straight _sekali pun) langsung tergoda.

Dan Asch bukanlah sebuah pengecualian.

Asch menatap _replica_-nya dengan tatapan iba yang lebih mirip tatapan songong menyebalkan ala Asch bagi Luke. "Aku merasa sedih pada keadaanmu. Sudah bodoh, gagal, cengeng. Dan sekarang? _Pathetic_. _Hopeless_." Asch mulai menyindir Luke.

Luke makin keki mendengarnya. Setelah berlarian di bawah terik matahari mengelilingi kota—mandi keringat, lalu bertanya pada hampir setiap orang yang ditemuinya—mulut dan rahangnya sudah pegal. Satu-satunya harapan adalah _original_-nya ini.

Tapi sayangnya, dia tidak membantu sama sekali.

"Aku pergi saja." kata Luke yang sudah sangat kesal.

Asch mendadak mencengkeram lengannya, dan itu memaksa Luke untuk berbalik, hendak protes sebelum Asch lebih dulu membuka suara, "Tidak secepat itu, _dreck_."

"Apa ya—"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu atau pun izin dari pemiliknya, Asch langsung melumat bibir Luke dengan penuh nafsu sambil sesekali menjilati bibir Luke.

"Hmmmh! Hnh! Mmmph!" Luke berontak sebisa mungkin, sesempat mungkin. Tapi tentu saja _original_-nya ini sedikit lebih kuat, sehingga yang terjadi adalah dia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di pundak Asch dengan ragu-ragu.

Asch tersenyum tanpa melepas ciumannya dan memperdalam ciuman itu. Dia menempatkan tangannya untuk menyangga leher Luke, mencari posisi yang nyaman untuknya untuk terus melumat bibir manis milik _replica_-nya itu.

Setelah beberapa menit tanpa udara, Luke akhirnya bisa menghirup napas sebanyak-banyaknya—dengan wajah mirip udang rebus. _Because _'kepiting rebus'_ is too mainstream_.

Belum habis rasa keterkejutan Luke saat Asch menciumnya, kini Asch sibuk dengan lehernya. "Nnnhh~! Asch! Apa yang kau lakukan?" desah Luke saat Asch menjilati satu titik di lehernya.

"Kau bertanya apa itu _kissmark_ dan aku menjawabnya." jawab Asch sebelum kembali menjilati leher Luke.

Luke kembali mengeluarkan suara pelan yang menurut Asch imut dan seksi itu. Dan Asch suka itu, itu membuat Asch makin bersemangat.

Asch kemudian menggigit titik dimana Luke tadi mendesah kencang, membuat si rambut merah pendek itu merintih sakit, "Oww! I-itu sakit!" seru Luke.

Asch memutuskan untuk mengabaikan seruan Luke dan tetap bermain dengan tubuh manis _replica_-nya itu. Dia mulai menghisap bagian yang tadi dia gigit dan menjilatinya lagi. Membuat tubuh Luke gemetar karena sensasi aneh itu.

Setelah mengecup untuk kesekian kalinya tanda itu, Asch akhirnya melepas Luke dan berbalik hendak pergi. Luke, di lain pihak, terlihat sangat _shock_.

"HEI, AP-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriak Luke sambil menutupi bekas kemerahan di lehernya itu.

"Aku memberimu _kissmark_ agar mereka tahu kalau kau milikku." Asch menjawab dengan tenang.

"WHA—" Luke nampak _shock_ dan wajahnya kembali memerah dengan drastis.

Asch hanya menjilati bibirnya sebelum berjalan pergi.

.

"Luke?"

Luke menoleh. Melihat Guy yang bertampang khawatir.

"Kenapa kau terus menutupi lehermu? Apa kau tergelincir dan lehermu terpelintir?" tanya Guy pada Master-nya itu.

Luke terdiam sebelum menggeleng cepat, "Bukan apa-apa, Guy. Jangan khawatir." Luke tertawa hambar.

"Baiklah kalau kau bilang seperti itu, Luke." Guy kelihatannya masih heran.

"Teman-teman, aku sudah membeli banyak buah!" Anise masuk dengan mendobrak pintu. Kedua tangannya sibuk menahan sekeranjang penuh berisi beraneka macam buah-buahan.

"Whoa! Anise! Darimana kau mendapatkan uang untuk membeli semua ini?" Guy membantu Anise membawa keranjang berisi buah itu.

Anise tertawa licik, "Terima kasih pada Luke atas foto-fotonya, aku bisa membeli semua ini~" katanya.

Luke langsung membatu sebelum menoleh ke arah Anise dengan gerakkan patah-patah. "Fo-to ap-pa?" tanyanya terbata-bata.

"Hem... Tunggu sebentar," Anise sibuk mencari sesuatu, dia merogoh saku bajunya sebelum tersenyum sumringah ketika tangannya meraih selembar foto, "Ini!" serunya.

Di foto itu, terpampang jelas gambar Asch yang sedang sibuk membuat _kissmark_ di leher Luke.

"GYAAAAAA!"

Anise langsung kabur secepat mungkin (dengan akselerasi 84%) ketika Luke mulai mengeluarkan aura kelam ala Luke fon Fabre.

_Catatan Anise Tatlin #24 : Jika Luke mulai mengeluarkan aura kelam, larilah secepatnya. Kalau bisa, berlindung di belakang Asch._

"MIEU! SEMBURAN API!"

"_Go-goshuujin-sama!"_

"MIEU!"

BWOOSH!

"KYAAA! _TAISHA_, TOLONG AKU!"

.

"Jadi ini yang menyebabkan Luke terus memegangi lehernya?" Guy terpaku pada foto itu.

Tear dan Natalia kembali tertawa-tawa.

_Catatan Guy Cecil #71 : Jika Luke sibuk menutupi/memegangi lehernya dan menyembunyikan apa yang terjadi, kemungkinan besar karena Asch memberinya kissmark._

**.**

Who wants a kissmark?

**.**

Agi : *nguap lebar ngeliat Kirana dan Qiao yang tepar sehabis pertempuran* *lirik kamera* Eh? Sudah _broadcasting_? Uh, ehm. *cough* Nah, akhir kata, _review_?


End file.
